Lost Me Back Then
by ForgottenBlack
Summary: Lucy's kicked out of Fairy Tail for supposedly being weak. She leaves injured and finally collapses in a meadow. Sting finds her and takes her home to heal. After healing Sting, Lucy, Yukino, Rogue and their exceeds all train. Three ex-Fairy's are looking for Lucy, why? I suck at summary's but the story's better, please R&R! ON HAITUS SORRY!


 _Lucy's POV_

I was currently laying in an open space in some woods, surrounded by long, luscious, green, grass that was soft to the touch I stared at the star filled night sky remembering how I got there.

 _Flashback(yesterday)_

 _I sighed as I stood from my bed to get ready to go to the guild. I headed to my bathroom and stripped myself of my clothes as I got into the shower hoping, that the people at the guild don't give me the cold shoulder. As I walked out of my bathroom with a towel around me, I put on a black tank top with a white leather jacket, blue jean ripped shorts that ended a little above mid thigh. I put my belt with my keys and whip on and added chains to my ripped shorts. As I was leaving I put on black lace up combat boots and headed for the guild._

 _When I arrived I didn't bother to say good morning because no one would respond. I walked to the bar, I waited for Mira to stop talking so I could ask for a water. I finally got a little inpatient and interrupted her "Sorry to interrupt Mira but could you get me a glass of water please." Mira looked at me and her smile disappeared so a fake one could take its place. "Of course Lucy" she than disappeared to get my water, when she came back she placed the water in front of me and I handed her the money for the water. I drank my water not looking at anyone in the guild, Team Natsu came up behind me Natsu grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face them. Team Natsu's members all had fierce expressions on their faces. Natsu was the first to talk "Lucy you need to leave this guild, no one likes you and your so weak, I always have to save your sorry butt all the time, I'm sick of it." I gave him a blank look but on the inside I was fuming, it's been four months since anyone in fairy tail talked to me willingly and the first thing Natsu says to me is that! I looked to Gray and Erza as they began to speak, I still held an expressionless gaze when I faced them. Erza started first "I agree with Natsu, Lucy you're weak and such a slut I mean, just look at the way you dress yourself." Gray then took over he scoffed at her "You're pathetic and useless!" Team Natsu and the guild called me names and laughed. They continued to laugh as they all beat me and burned my mark off. They soon pushed me through the guild's doors, I stumbled on my way to my apartment I immediately packed some clothes into a small traveling bag and stumbled as I walked. I'd been walking for three hours, every person I passed gave me strange looks. I somehow wondered into a forest and eventually collapsed on to the long soft grass as darkness took me over._

 _End of Flashback_

As I continued to stare at the stars a little longer I started to finally let my emotions free. I cried because of the physical and emotional pain. I felt as if something snapped or shattered and left nothing there inside of me. My heart clenched as I cried until dawn I fell asleep in the same position because I couldn't move from my injuries.

 _Sting's POV_

It was about midday as I walked through the Dark Age forest. This forest is my favorite, because no one comes here and the history of this forest is amazing. It was said two dragon kings battled out here in this forest, their names were Seikatsu and Shi. Seikatsu the dragon of life and Shi the dragon of death fought over who would rule Earthland but in the end no one knows who won. I continued walking around when I caught the scent of vanilla and strawberry. I followed it to an open field with grass as tall as my waist, I looked around and saw in the middle of the field a sleeping blonde girl. I walked closer, the girl wore a black tank top a white leather jacket over it, blue jean ripped shorts and black ankle high lace up combat boots. I looked at her face and took notice of the injuries she had, I looked at the rest of her exposed skin and noticed the bruises and cuts that covered her. She reeked of blood, I picked her up bridal style and took her home with me.

When I was almost home I noticed she had a burn mark on her right hand, it was to severe to be a normal burn so I guess it was by magic. I heard a jingle of keys and saw gold and silver keys hanging from her waste on a belt that also had a whip on it. Heh so she's a celestial mage like chains on her shorts that I didn't notice before. I arrived at my front door and opened it. "Rogue! You here? I need some help!" I yelled. Less than a minute later Rogue my best friend that I live with come down the stairs. "What is it Sting I wa- why do you have a sleeping girl in your arms she reeks of blood." He said in an emotionless tone. I sighed "Just help me out would you, I'll answer your questions later go get Yukino so she can help this girl I definitely can't do it so go get Yukino while put Blondie on the couch." Rogue nodded and left to go get Yukino. I set Blondie on the couch as carefully as I could. Once I got her comfortable I sat on the floor with my back to the couch. A few minutes later Rogue and Yukino came in, Yukino ran over to Blondie and immediately got to healing her wounds. Yukino started to speak a few minutes later "She should be fine but she might have a slight scar on her right hand it wasn't just burned but cut in an 'x' as well. Um Sting can I ask were know her from?" "I don't know her, I was walking in the Dark Age forest when I caught a whiff of her scent and followed it to an open field and were she was sleeping oh and she had this bag with her." I said and pulled out a brown traveling bag. "She's a celestial mage." I added.

 _Yukino's POV_

I gasped "She's a celestial mage?!" I yelled. The blonde girl started to stir awake. She opened her eyes and looked at each of us standing in the room than her injuries that were patched up and looked back up at me. "Uh were you the one who patched me up?" "Y-yeah I'm so sorry for waking you up" I said she looked at me and smiled but it didn't quite reach her dead brown eyes. "Thank you, um I'm sorry I don't know your name or any of your as a matter of fact." She stated as she looked at all of us. "I'm Yukino Agria" "I'm Rogue Cheney" "And I'm Sting Eucliffe" she smiled and thanked us again.

 _Lucy's POV_

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I stated then my eyes widened and I felt a surge of panic. "My keys?! Do know where they are?" I asked Sting the blonde guy handed me my keys I calmed down when I saw them. A bright light appeared the moment I touched them. "Lucy! Are you ok?" Loke asked as the light faded. "Loke i'm fine these people helped me. I said as I gestured toward Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. I heard Yukino gasp so I turned toward her and she suddenly shouted "You are a celestial mage! That's so cool I'm one too!" I gasped "Really! You're a celestial mage that is cool! How many eyes do you have!" "I have two gold keys and the 13 key." She said "What! I thought the 13 zodiac was just a myth!" I shouted Sting interrupted "Hey! Can you girls stop screaming you're hurting our sensitive dragon ears" he gestured to him and Rogue. "Sorry we'll quiet down." Yukino and I said simultaneously, we looked at each other and laughed something I haven't done in four months. "Uh I think it's time I go back princess" Like said " Okay Loke bye!" He kissed my left hand and waved as he went back to the spirit world. " oh, um, would you mind telling me where I am exactly?" Rogue spoke up "you're in north west Crocus." My eyes widened 'I really walked that far' I thought. "Uh where did you come from Lucy and why do you have so many injuries?" I sighed as I remembered fairy tail.

"Fairy Tail" I said and started up again after I let out a sigh to calm my nerves. "I came from the guild Fairy Tail, a guild that is apparently not what everyone thinks it to be. A guild that says they'll accept anyone weak and strong, but that's a lie, once they find there's nothing you can do for them they'll turn their backs on you." I took a breath in and let it out I started to feel the tears, but did nothing about them. Instead continued with my story. "For four very long months I was ignored by the guild, it wasn't like they stopped talking to me all together but member by member they started to ignore me. By the time the second month came around more than half of Fairy Tail was ignoring me, including my own team, Team N-Natsu" I stuttered out his name, the name of the guy I used to love. "by the third month the whole guild didn't even look at me the fourth month is when everyone hated. Two days ago I walked into the guild" I said remembering again what happened. "I walked to the bar to get some water from Mirajane, she was talking to some other guild members so after a while I called for her to get my drink I was going to leave when team N-Natsu came over and started calling me names like weakling, slut, pathetic, useless things like that. Eventually the whole guild started calling me names and beat me, Erza another member of team Natsu crossed out my mark than Natsu burned it, after some more beatings they threw me out. I walked to my apartapartment packed up and walked out of town I'm not sure where I was going I was just leaving like the guild told me too. I collapsed there in that opening, woke up went back to sleep and the next thing I know I'm here." I finished my story and whipped my eyes that held unshed tears. I looked up and saw they all had shocked faces.

 _Rogue's POV_

'Fairy Tail did that to Lucy!' I was alarmed to say at least. 'Gajeel is in Fairy tail did he also take part in that? He had to she said the whole guild' I felt disappointed that the guy I looked up to till now would do that.

 _Sting's POV_

'Natsu would do that I guess I had him wrong when I decided to look up to him' I was angry he would do that the guy I thought was a hero, turned his back on a friend! What a jerk. Tsk!

 _Yukino's POV_

Poor Lucy she's been through so much! I couldn't imagine that happen in Fairy Tail, the guild said to care for each and every member claiming their all family. I started to cry for Lucy she's been through so much, she's been wrong far too long! I cried even more than before I looked up to Lucy and hugged her tightly in my arms and said "Lucy you've been strong for too long so, I'll cry for you!" I Kent every word that came from my mouth. Lucy hugged me back a little after I said that. I heard her whimper and start to shake. Rogue and Sting came over and each put a hand on her shoulder Sting on her right and Rogue on the left. A few minutes later we all parted and Lucy smiled at us a smile that did reach her eyes this time and it made the whole room light up, it was a beautiful smile fit for a pretty girl like Lucy! We all smiled back at her. "Hey Lucy do you want to train with me? I was thinking of training and now I want you to come with me! Well what do you say?" She smiled again "Yukino! Thank you so much I was thinking of training in combat so training with you would be great!" Sting and Rogue spoke up "Hey why don't we train you in combat?" They asked we looked at each other and nodded. So we decided once Lucy is healed we'll head to the Dark Age forest and train there all four of I mean six when you include the exceeds.


End file.
